Heaven and Hell
by TheAngelCass
Summary: La vida de los Winchester nunca es tranquila, los problemas siempre están ahí. Esta vez los trae cierto demonio, haciendo que el Cielo quede en peligro y por tanto el resto del mundo también. Por eso el ángel necesita ayuda, y los hermanos tendrán que luchar una nueva batalla.


Sabía que nada bueno podía salir de aquello, que incluso podría ser una trampa. Pero la curiosidad pudo con él, y accedió aunque por supuesto llevó su espada con él, tratándose de demonios podía esperarse cualquier cosa. El Rey del Infierno le había pedido que se reuniera con él para tratar un tema que según él era de vital importancia, y quien sabe, tal vez lo fuera. El ángel apareció en el lugar indicado, que fuera un almacén abandonado no inspiraba demasiada confianza. Parecía que llevaba sin usarse aquel lugar desde hacía siglos y que se fuera a derrumbar de un momento a otro simplemente con una brizna de aire.

-Castiel... Me alegra que me hayas honrado con tu presencia.

Escuchó la inconfundible voz del demonio a sus espaldas y se giró al instante mirándole con desconfianza. Aparentemente estaban ellos solos, y él no parecía armado, pero sabía que de eso no podía fiarse.

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, así que di lo que quieras y rápido.

-Vaya, hola a ti también. Sí, me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar, qué considerado. -Chascó la lengua y al ver que el ángel permanecía serio rodó los ojos.- Bien, iré al grano entonces. Tengo entendido que la guerra allá arriba continua, y que tu bando no es precisamente el ganador. Te ofrezco un trato, uno que no podrás rechazar. Tú me ayudas a llegar al cielo, y yo te ayudo a conseguir sus almas. Nos las repartimos, mitad y mitad. Ambos necesitamos más poder, es un trato perfecto, ¿no crees?

Castiel se quedó mirándolo sin saber si era una especie de broma, pero Crowley parecía serio al respecto.

-No pienso ayudarte a aumentar tu poder, por razones más que obvias. Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, me marcho.

-Creo que no lo has entendido. Tú necesitas esto tanto como yo o más, estás perdiendo la batalla. Y créeme, de alguna manera u otra voy a conseguirlas. Es decisión tuya si ayudar acelerando el proceso y quedándote con algunas almas, o quedarte de brazos cruzados y que acabe llevándomelas yo todas.

Se quedaron mirando por un momento, el ángel sabía que podía acceder a ellas de otras maneras, y por tanto era un peligro. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera, en aquel momento con la guerra las defensas del Cielo eran casi nulas, y no le costaría demasiado. Todos estarían demasiado preocupados intentando ganar su batalla que no se darían cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Y si conseguía todas las almas, podían ocurrir cosas horribles. En un rápido movimiento sacó su espada y se lanzó hacia el demonio, dispuesto a acabar con él allí mismo. Pero como había sospechado, no están solos. Un grupo de diez demonios le rodeó antes de que pudiera acercarse a él, aunque podría intentar acabar con todos, eran muchos más y no tenía demasiado sentido intentarlo. Apretó los dientes y los puños al ver que no iba a poder acabar con Crowley.

-Castiel, Castiel... Yo pensaba que me querías, y mira... -Hizo un gesto dramático y luego comenzó a reírse al ver que el ángel estaba rodeado.- Iba a hacer las cosas por las buenas, pero ya veo que no se puede... Si no vas a ayudarme, bien. Una lástima, pero ha sido decisión tuya... Pero claro, no te vas a ir de aquí como si nada después de lo que has hecho...

Castiel vio que los demonios se lanzaban a por él, y le dio tiempo a reaccionar y acabar con un par de ellos. Pero eran muchos más, y no tardaron en atraparle, sujetándolo por los brazos y quitándole la espada de las manos. Crowley se acercó y recogió la espada del suelo, mirándola con una sonrisa. Volvió su mirada al ángel, y en un ágil movimiento le clavó la espada en el hombro. Tuvo que apretar mucho los dientes para no gritar de dolor, pero no pensaba darle ese placer al demonio. Su reacción provocó que el otro riera, y comenzó a hacer pequeñas rajas por su cara, realmente divirtiéndose con aquello.

-Para que veas mi buena voluntad... No voy a matarte, no aún. -Volvió a clavarle la espada, esta vez en el muslo. Gruñó evitando gritar de dolor y sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban y sus piernas no querían sostenerle.- Dejaré que consideres mi oferta... Y buena suerte con tu batallita en el Cielo, la necesitas.

Dejó caer la espada y sonrió una última vez antes de desaparecer de allí junto a los otros demonios. El ángel se quedó allí unos segundos, si se curaba allí mismo se quedaría sin energía, y no quería quedarse en ese lugar a merced de cualquiera.

Dean había llegado de una cacería algo cansado aunque no había sido demasiado complicado. Un simple espíritu vengativo, nada del otro mundo. Dejó una bolsa con un par de hamburguesas que había cogido de camino en la mesa y se sentó en la cama suspirando, al fin un rato de tranquilidad. Sacó el móvil y se quedó dudando un momento si llamar a Sam o no. Se habían separado ya que según el menor necesitaba un tiempo solo, y se fue por su cuenta a cazar en solitario. Por supuesto Dean estaba preocupado aunque no quisiera admitirlo y le echaba de menos. Estaba a punto de presionar la tecla de llamar cuando escuchó el característico sonido de unas alas.

- Ey Cass, ¿qué…? –Se cortó a sí mismo al alzar la cabeza y ver al ángel cubierto de sangre y a punto de caer. Se levantó rápidamente a tiempo para cogerle, mirándole con preocupación al verle de aquella manera.

- Crow… -Comenzó a hablar pero tosió y se quejó del dolor que le produjo debido a la herida del hombro.

- Eh, calma, no intentes hablar. –Le tumbó en la cama con cuidado sin querer hacerle más daño, y al instante perdió el conocimiento, comenzando el proceso de sanación.

El cazador le miró totalmente preocupado pensando en lo que había querido decir, seguramente se refería a Crowley. ¿Pero por qué le había ocurrido eso? En aquel momento poco podía hacer más que esperar a que despertase. Le limpió las heridas más superficiales y luego se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama, sin saber cuánto tiempo tardaría en despertarse.

Pasaron bastantes horas, el sol aún no había salido y tardó unos segundos en recordar qué había pasado y dónde estaba. Sus heridas ya habían sanado aunque seguía algo débil. Fue entonces cuando vio a Dean, que se había quedado dormido en una silla a su lado. No quería meterle a él en sus problemas del Cielo y con esto de Crowley, pero era el primer sitio en el que había pensado donde estaría a salvo. Se recostó intentando levantarse de la cama, pero el cazador pareció sentir su movimiento y se despertó. Tardó un momento en despejarse y al ver que intentaba levantarse se echó hacia delante cogiéndole por los hombros para detenerle.

- Oye, tómalo con calma… ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Le miró con algo de preocupación.

- Estoy mejor, disculpa por aparecer aquí de esta manera…

- No tienes que disculparte por eso. –Su expresión se relajó un poco al ver que ya no estaba como antes.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Yo… -Se dio cuenta de que si le decía lo de Crowley iba a querer ayudar, y eso le metería en problemas.- Batallas en el Cielo que acabaron mal… Es lo que tienen las guerras, supongo…

- Bien, pero no veo dónde entra ahí Crowley, porque no tiene mucha relación con el cielo que se diga. –Respondió frunciendo el ceño.

El ángel le miró sin comprender, no entendía cómo él sabía algo del demonio.

- Cass, antes de desmayarte dijiste algo de él. Así que ya me estás diciendo qué es lo que ocurre. –Dijo muy serio esperando que fuera sincero.

No quería contárselo al principio, ¿pero qué le iba a decir? Al parecer sabía bien cuando mentía, y no iba a parar hasta que le contara lo que estaba pasando.

-Crowley quiere las almas del cielo para tener mucho más poder, y me ha ofrecido un trato. Pero las cosas han acabado algo mal…

- ¿Algo mal? Cass, ¡ese demonio ha podido matarte! –Alzó la voz más de lo que debería y se dio cuenta. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó más calmado.- Hay que detener a ese demonio, a saber lo que podría hacer con tantas almas.

- Dean… -Suspiró y le miró algo serio.- Tengo esto bajo control, no tienes por qué meterte en esto.

- Oh, claro, todo bajo control. –Se rio sarcásticamente.- Es algo importante, y si puedo hacer cualquier cosa para evitarlo, lo haré. Además, hemos podido con cosas mucho peores.

Sabía que intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión era absurdo, y realmente le vendría bien algo de ayuda extra.

- Crowley estará buscando otra manera de entrar en el cielo, y seguramente tendrá ayuda. Es difícil atrapar a Crowley, pero si conseguimos algo de información por otro lado…

- Bien, preguntaré entre los cazadores por si tuvieran algo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas hasta que el ángel volvió a hablar.

- ¿Dónde está Sam?

- Sam… -Se rascó la nuca algo incómodo e hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia.- Está por ahí, creo que por el este, cazando algo.

Le miró un momento dándose cuenta de que algo había pasado entre ellos, pero como no parecía querer hablar de ello decidió no preguntar más y dejarlo pasar.

- Creo que por el momento no deberías decirle nada, al menos hasta que sepamos algo más…

- Sí, tienes razón. –Hizo una pausa y luego le miró con algo de preocupación.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Ya me encuentro bien. Volveré al Cielo e intentaré hablar con Rafael, aunque dudo que me escuche. Está demasiado obsesionado con todo esto de la guerra… Pero al menos tengo que intentarlo.

Dean hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír el nombre del arcángel, sabía cómo era y no le gustaba nada. Pero si el ángel creía que había una posibilidad de que ayudara, había que intentarlo.

- Ten cuidado con ese gilipollas, ya sabes cómo es.

- No pasará nada… -El ángel sonrió un poco para tranquilizarle, sabía que el cazador se preocupaba por él, y era lógico.- Si sabes algo más de Crowley o necesitas algo, llámame. Y… -Hizo una pequeña pausa.- Gracias por todo.

Antes de que el otro pudiera responder ya había desaparecido tras el sonido del revoloteo de unas alas.


End file.
